The Adventures Of Pew Die Pug and Pug
by slush73212
Summary: Pew Die Pug and Pug want a vacation. They didn't except to get tangled up in a war determining the fate of the world! (don't worry I will add avatar soon enough to it)


**The Adventures of Pew Die Pug and Pug**

 **By: Slush73212**

 **Editors: The Feline Overlord**

 **Chapter 1: Packing**

One morning, Pew Die Pug woke up in his house and decided to give his friend and business partner named Pug a call. He was surprised to see that Pug was already at the door.

He told Pug, "With all the performing we have been doing, I think we should go on a vacation to the Bahamas."

"No, going to the Bahamas will be a disaster because they have an international law to marinate, roast and eat all pugs!", shouted Pug.

Pew Die Pug said, "Yes, I agree. We should go to Egypt instead!". So, PDP (Pew Die Pug) and Pug started to pack. PDP packed his lucky shoes, his toothbrush, clothes, his pug plush, his wallet, and his computer. Pug decided just to bring his clothes and his computer because he wanted to pack light.

 **Chapter 2: Taking Off**

The next day, at four in the morning, the two partners set off for the PDP International Airport. They took a taxi because they lived eighty miles from the airport. It took them eight hours to get there.

When they arrived it was twelve o'clock, so they ate fish sticks on a stick at the restaurant called Fish Stick on a Stick. The fish sticks tasted great. They ate so much, they gained twenty pounds! "My stomach is going to explode!" grumbled Pug. "Remember, we still have to go on the airplane to get to Egypt." So, they went to their gate and waited for two hours until it was finally time to board.

When they got on the plane, they sat down and both started snoring like car horns. After a while, they woke up to spend three hours in the bathroom tossing their cookies and regretting eating so much lunch before the flight.

When they arrived, they felt like it was a thousand degrees! After a while, they got used to the traumatizing heat. They got on a cab and drove to their Fourty Star Hotel. Fourty Star Hotel was actually the name of the hotel, it was a one-star hotel in reality. Even though it was a one-star hotel, and for humans, more traumatizing than the heat in Egypt, it was the best hotel ever for the pugs.

Their room had a deluxe tanning bed, a queen pug sized bed, a lot of food, and a giant pug pool. PDP and Pug had the time of their lives playing in the pool and eating. Finally, when they were done playing, they went to bed.

 **Chapter 3: SURPRISE!**

PDP woke up the next morning feeling excited to go on the tour of a pyramid he scheduled ,but he wanted to leave the pyramid tour a secret from Pug. So, PDP got dressed in his pug explorer outfit (that was actually a costume of Indiana Jones that he wore to a convention to cosplay as Indiana Jones), brushed his teeth and ate his breakfast. Then, Pug woke up to PDP screaming at the top of his little pug lungs, "SURPRISE, WE'RE GOING ON A PYRAMID TOUR!". Then, Pug fainted. When Pug came to he was wearing a leather jacket and riding a bus sitting next to PDP in the scorching heat of Egypt. PDP said, "Oh, you're awake, I thought you were dead!" Finally, they arrived at the pyramid tour.

When they got there, their guide Bobbington Mc Billy Bob Joe said, "Well, let's go explore the pyramid!". So, they headed into the towering pyramid up ahead.

 **Chapter 4: Dark Pathways and Small Spaces, Why Me ?1?!**

PDP marveled at the billions of bricks used to make the pyramid and the strange markings on the wall. On the other hand Pug was cowering under his leather jacket. PDP was worried about Pug because he didn't seem to be doing so well; shivering and shaking the darker and smaller the path became. PDP asked Pug, "Are you doing ok?".

Pug said "Well, I sort of have a phobia of the dark and on top of that I get claustrophobic really quickly so this is really hard for me".

"Oh c'mon! It'll be fun, Pug!" said PDP in an attempt to cheer the poor, cowering Pug up. PDP tried to keep Pug's mind off the small space and the dark pathway by examining the signs on the walls. BMBBJ (Bobbington Mc Billy Bob Joe) told them the signs were called hieroglyphics and the Egyptians wrote with them, it was basically picture writing.

After a while, Pug couldn't take the small and dark space, he burst out screaming "Why me, cruel world, why!?". Then, he passed out.

 **Chapter 5: Lost, Lost, and Even More Lost**

When Pug came to he was being carried by BMBBJ who seemed like he was going to pass out from carrying Pug everywhere. BMBBJ said, "Oh finally you're awake, I was worried I would pass out mys-" then BMBBJ passed out.

BMBBJ's torch went out when he fell, so poor, cowering and claustrophobic Pug was surrounded with complete darkness. Both PDP and Pug shrieked and grabbed hold of each other and started sprinting. Finally they found a hallway that had lit torches on the wall, so they collapsed in a sweaty, exhausted heap and fell they woke up Pug checked his computer and found out they were sleeping for a whole day!

PDP said, "Let's keep walking so we can find a way out", so they treked for what seemed like hours until they found a dead end with a some words that weren't hieroglyphics.

In big red letters it read: Do not summon at all costs!, and underneath it: Chant to summon PDC ➞ Pew Die Cat, PDC, Pew Die Cat, PDC, Pew Die Husky, PDH, Pew Die Husky PDH, but PDP and Pug were desperate, so they chanted "Pew Die Cat, PDC, Pew Die Cat, PDC, Pew Husky Die, PHD, Pew Husky Die, PHD!" really loud.

Then, PDP said to Pug, "Bet you ten Pug Bucks that nothing will happen. Right as PDP said that, a cat and husky jumped out of the wall. So as usual, Pug fainted. PDP quickly snatched ten pug bucks out of Pug's wallet.

Then the the husky said, "안녕. 나는 퓨 허스키 가 퓨 고양이 다이 되는 이 다이 입니다!". PDP had no idea what the husky was saying.

"I don't understand" stated pug.

The cat said to the husky, "I told you, we weren't in Korea. Sorry, he thought we would jump out in Korea. He was saying, 'Hi. I am Pew Husky Die. This is Pew Die Cat. We are Pew Die Spirits. We are here to stop the die die Spirits.' "

"What is your name?".

"Oh, my name is Pew Die Pug, but you can call me PDP. Over there is Pug".

PDP asked the spirits, "So, what's the difference between the Pew Dies and the die dies?"

 **The Story of the die dies and the Pew Dies**

Well, replied PDC (Pew Die Cat), "Millions of years ago, there were only one type of animal, the Pew Dies. The Pews Dies were a cheerful and happy race who got along fine. Most animals are either Pew Dies or die dies. Pew Dies came first, but one day, an animal appeared that was not a Pew Die. She was a die die. die dies are animals that are evil and vicious. They kept on reproducing until there was an almost equal amount of die dies and Pew Dies. die dies and Pew Dies always were born an animal. The Pew Dies lived in the forest where they happily thrived in their villages having fun and working. Whereas the the die dies lived in caves working day and night mining for new minerals trying to make new things so one day they could attack the Pew Dies. Their frightening leader, die die Spider, was ruthless and always wanted everything perfect. She even had sixty servants just for making her burritos and Fish Stick on a Stick. The Pew Dies never worked as hard as the die dies, but still got stuff done, led by their kind hearted leader Pew Die German Shepard. One day finally, when they were ready to attack they charged to the forest and used torches to light the forest on fire. They drove the Pew Dies out, but the Pew Dies managed to escape on their various airplanes, such as the hotdog shape plane, the meh plane, derp face plane, and a giant, flying aircraft carrier. They flew all the way to Earth to go into hiding, but the die dies located them and are going to wipe the Pew Dies and the Earth out unless we do something!".

 **Chapter 6: We're going to Korea!**

When Pug came to he was again being held by someone, but not by a pyramid guide, a husky!

The husky said, "Oh thank goodness, you're awake! Now I can explain what we need to do!".

The Cat said, "I'm PDC and he is PHD(Pew Husky Die). We need to stop an evil race of animals called die dies from destroying the Earth. To do this we must go around gathering different things from different places to make the ultimate weapon to defeat the die dies.

"So, we're going to Korea! Here's what we need to get: half a pound of Kimchi, which is fermented vegetables in a tangy sauce, a quarter pound of Bulgogi, which is grilled beef, and a soccer ball signed by the one and only Park Ji Sung". Pug looked around and saw they were in an airplane flying from Egypt to Korea. Pug, PHD, PDP, and PDC all played Pokémon SoulSilver against each other. It took them eleven hours to get to Korea. When they finally arrived there, they went to baggage claim to find their bags. When they were done with that, they went huffing and puffing to find a taxi, eager to get to the hotel. So, they got into a taxi and rode it all the way to a Korean hotel called The Shilla Hotel. PHD (Pew Husky Die) checked them in because Pug got his head stuck in the suitcase.

When they got to their room, they all crashed on the their beds after an exhausting day of travel.

 **Chapter 7: The Market**

The next day they ate breakfast at the hotel. PDP and PHD ate pancakes drizzled with syrup and topped with fruit, while Pug and PDC just had cheese omelettes. After breakfast they were all ready to go to the market to find their first item. So, they walked to a nearby market to buy Kimchi. When they got there, PHD payed for the half pound of Kimchi.

PDP said, "That was surprisingly easy!".

PDC said, "I know, right?". So, they bought some Bulgogi. Again it was surprisingly easy to find the Bulgogi store and buy Bulgogi. Then, they had to get Park Ji Sung to sign a soccer ball. They needed a soccer ball, but they seemed to be lost.

So, PDC said, "I think we are lost!".

"No, duh!", exclaimed Pug. Right at that moment, four die die foxes all wearing red headbands that read "ALL HAIL die dieS" jumped from the nearest rooftop.

PHD yelled "Oh no! The die dies found us, ATTACK!" So, they attacked the evil foxes. PHD tackled one and bit at its neck. Then, the fox raked at his side with its vicious claws. So, Pug ran over and whacked it in the head with the Bulgogi, slaying it. Then, it burst into purple dust. To the right of them PDC was taking two die die Foxes. She clawed at the belly of one of the foxes, killing it, which resulted in more purple dust. PDP bit the other one on the tail to get its attention, then PDC delivered the killing bite.

 **Chapter 8: What were those?!**

After the last fox disappeared Pug yelled to PHD "WHAT WERE THOSE?".

"They were die die soldiers. They were probably trying to stop us from finding our materials to make the ultimate weapon" replied PHD. The gang headed to find directions to Park Ji Sung's place when he bumped right into them.

 **Chapter 9: The Big Game**

So, they started to beg him to sign a ball for them.

He said, "Yes, but on one condition".

PHD groaned "What condition?".

Ji Sung replied, "You have to beat four kids from Man United 06!".

So, they went the soccer field to play. When they arrived, there were four kids in Manchester United jerseys warming up and passing. They all had little soccer experience except for PHD. PHD had played soccer ever since he was a pup. So, at kickoff Man United started with the ball. Right away one of them sped past PDP and bumped into Pug.

Pug immediately started screaming "HELP ME, HELP ME! I THINK I'M REALLY HURT! AM I ON FIRE? GAHHHHH!" Ji Sung came over and called a foul. So, they received a penalty kick. So, PHD took the penalty kick. He curved the penalty kick around with skill to PDP who dribbled, but got slide tackled by number eight on the other team. He juked PDC and Pug, then speeded past PHD and flicked it into the goal.

Ji Sung Yelled, "GOALASSO!".

Pug face palmed himself.

PDC started clawing at Ji Sung saying, "It was offsides, referee!".

PDC got an outrageous yellow card. So in result, PDC tackled Ji Sung. In result to that PDC got a red card! So, the PDP's team got a substitute player. It was… Celebrity Justin Kerprank from the famous TV show Justin Kerprank! Justin Kerprank was actually really skilled. He managed to get the ball into the goal keeper box and shot to score. Then, with a great response Man United shot from the kickoff and scored. Then, PHD dribbled the keeper and scored, then scored again on a header off the corner kick. At the last ten seconds PHD curved the ball on a penalty kick and scored for a hat trick and the whole game.

 **Chapter 10: We Interview a Fat Pig.**

So, Park Ji sung signed a soccer ball for them and they all cheered hooray! Then, Pug asked, "Since we got all the things on the list, what do we do now? Did we defeat the die dies?

"No!" replied PHD and PDC in unison. This time PDP and Pug fainted.

When they came to they were at an airport with PDC and PHD. PHD was about to order Fish Stick on a Stick. They both exclaimed "No!" having bad experiences with Fish Stick on a Stick. So, they ate Chicken Fingers on a Finger. Then, they went to their gate and waited for two hours. Then, they found out that their flight was delayed so they slept at the gate for the rest of the day. When they woke up they decided to buy breakfast. So, PHD and PDP ate Egg on an English Muffin on a Stick and PDC and Pug ate Eggs Benedict on a Stick. They all drank Orange Juice on a Stick. When they got back to their gate, they found a big pig, okay fine, I'll be honest, the goat was very truly **FAT.** The weird thing was that the goat had a head band with a scribbled out word on it. They were very suspicious because all die dies have headbands. That said "All Hail die dies". So, PHD decided to interview the goat. So, PHD asked "Who do you work for?"

The fat pig replied "die dies fo-eva!" and he headbutted PHD in the stomach sending her hurdling against the wall. PHD immediately started to snap at the die die pig with his vicious jaws. People standing near them started taking videos of the animals fighting. The die die pig leaped out of the way. People standing near them started taking videos of the animals fighting. Right then nine die die Poodles jumped from the ceiling and captured PHD, PDC, PDP, and Pug before they could react. Then, the die die Pig knocked them each out with a crowbar.

 **Chapter 11: Captured**

PDC was the first to wake up. She couldn't see because there was a blindfold over her eyes. She felt like she was on a table strapped down. She heard voices speaking in a low tone, but she was able to make out the words "Bring them to the cell". Right at that moment she started moving. They bumped up and down a couple of times and then she heard the sound of a metal door opening. Then, thud! She felt herself being thrown on the ground. She felt her blindfold being untied. Then the blindfold drifted off. Everything looked a little blurry before her eyes went into focus. Then, everything shifted into place. She was in a dark cell with no windows and a small metal door on the wall. There was a big metal door with no windows to see through. Then the small metal door creaked open and out came a small bowl of cat kibble. Right when the door was about to close PDC leaped at the door in an attempt to escape the cell. The door closed just in time and PDC went sprawling on the dirty cell floor sad her attempt failed.

Just then, a giant voice boomed "Ugh! Are you trying to escape? Fine, I will let you go".

Then, the small door opened so, PDC reluctantly started to jump in the chute, but once again the door closed right at the last second and sent PDC sprawling across the floor. PDC yelled, "Is this some type of joke?".

The giant voice boomed "HA! GOTEEM! BOOMSHAKALAKA! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE! IT GOT YOU SO GOOD! GOTEEM. This will be a hit on YouTube!".

PDC was furious with the giant voice. She replied, "Is this a joke to you! If I was stuck in a cell I would rather be able to talk to someone mature. I will claw you to pieces!"

The giant voice replied "Sure, kill me! I still have like a quintillion views on you crashing into the door!"

This time, when when the small door opened, PDC was quick enough to jump through. When she got out, she found she was in a dark tunnel, which she started crawling through. Eventually, she was able to see light in the tunnel. She crawled for what seem like ages until she reached the source of the light. She found it was an entrance to a different cell. She crawled into the cell and found Pew Husky Die with a red stained bright white coat. He groaned trying inch towards PDC.

 **Chapter 12: The Escape**

"C'mon PHD" said PDC. She felt helpless. PHD was dying, she was injured from crashing against the wall, and they lost PDP and Pug.

PHD moaned, " I fought them. There were hundreds of die die Soldiers. I fought them and lost". They have an army bigger than the army used to destroy The Sacred Forest, Home of the Pew Dies".

PDC said, "Stay with me, PHD. Let's break out and find PDP and Pug. So, PHD limped over the small door and when it opened they both leaped. This time, they could see farther down the tunnel because a door blocking the pathway to the other cells had opened in the tunnel. So, PHD and PDC crawled for what seemed like hours until they found another opening.

They tumbled through the opening and into a control room with two die die cats about to pounce on their prisoners, PDP and Pug. PDC clawed at the two cats, then pounced, sending them springing backwards and wincing in pain. PHD tried to get up, but with his injuries he didn't have the strength to get back up. PDC managed to kill one of the cats with her jaws. The other cat decided to attack PHD because he was injured, but PHD had the strength to strike the cat with a fierce bite, sending it staggering. This allowed PDC to deliver the finishing blow. They headed out to find they were in the armory of the base. So, PDC and PHD each took a spear. They headed out to bump right into Pug and PDP.

Pug said, "What are you guys doing here? We were leaving to find you!".

"We escaped too! Let's find a way out!" replied PDC.

They ran around the corner to find the exit, but the exit was being guarded by three guards.

"I got this!" said Pug. Pug walked over to the guards and said "I like trains". Right at that moment a train came whizzing by, running over the guards. Pug said, "I saw that in a Youtube video".

PDP said, "Not even gonna ask".

They all headed out and found they were right in the middle of the desert.

PDC said, "I have a way to get us out of here. I can call the Pew Die Planes that were used to escape the Sacred Forest when the die dies burned it down". So, PDC took out her Pew Die cell phone and dialed nine one one one.

 **Chapter 13: Claustrophobic, Scared of the Dark, and Throws Up on Planes?**

Sure enough a plane shaped like a derp face soared down and landed next to them. The pilot was a Pew Die bear. He said, "Where do you need to go, my friends?".

"To the Pew Die base", replied PHD.

"Okay", he replied. "Hey guys watch this" said Pew Die Bear. "See that Lamborghini over there on the highway?". Then he opened a compartment in his cockpit. He pulled out a brownish black ball and chucked it at the Lamborghini. It hit the windshield of the car and made it swerve off to the side of the rode. They could hear the drivers shrieks even though they were so high up.

"Real mature" PDC and Pug said in unison.

So, they got into the derp face plane and started to fly to the base. After about five minutes, Pug started to groan.

PDP asked him, "What's wrong".

Pug said, "I get air sick a lot". Right after he said that he threw up over the side of the plane for about fifteen seconds.

PDP said, "OMIGOSH". For the next fifteen minutes, Pug was tossing his cookies left and right. PDP had just remembered the Bulgogi, Kimchi, and the ball. So, he blurted out "Where's the Bulgogi, Kimchi, and the ball?

"I have them", PHD said, pulling them out from under his seat on the plane. He looked badly injured and everyone was worried about him. PHD started to feel dizzy. Then, he passed out of blood loss.

 **Chapter 13: The Pew Die Hideout**

When PHD came to, he was in one of the cots in the infirmary of the Pew Die Base. PHD groaned because his whole body ached. The wound in his side felt a lot better. Just then, PDP walked in and said, "Oh, good you are awake. You were passed out for two days".

PHD shrieked, "Two days?!".

"Yes" PDP replied calmly. "C'mon, let's get you something to eat. It's breakfast time". So, they walked down the stairs to eat breakfast. When they got there they found out that PDC and Pug had already started eating. There were lines of Pew Dies waiting to receive food. The lines went on for about twenty five meters and at the front of the lines there were doors that led into the kitchen where they prepared the food from the hunt. They just started settling underground and they had to prepare for their fight against the die dies. PHD and PDP waited in line for fifteen minutes. When they got to the front, they received grilled meat from wild cows that the hunters found roaming around in the fields near the highway. They went they sit down with PDC and Pug.

PDC said, "Took you boys long enough!" to PHD and PDP.

Pug just greeted them with what sound like "I like trains", it wasn't that because a train didn't come rushing by to to flatten them like a pancake, so it maybe it was "Did you grow your mustache to be tasty?" or it could have been "Math tastes like cheese and crackers they couldn't tell because he had a mouth full of food.

"So, what do we do now that we returned the items to the Pew Die Hideout?" asked PDP.

"We need to pack our bags after breakfast and leave for Brazil" replied PDC.

"What? More traveling?" exclaimed Pug. So, after breakfast they headed off to the airport.

 **Chapter 14: Yay, Brazil. Now more Painful Travel!**

They took a car ride to the airport, which let PDC tell everyone what they needed to find to make the weapon. PDC said. "Here's what we need to find: Pão de Queijo, which is a crunchy bread with cheese inside, it's basically heaven for a Moorish Breakfast, and a diamond, which will probably be easy to find because Brazil is a producer of ninety different types of gemstones." When they finally got to the airport after eight hours, they went through security, then walked to their gate. They all were starving because they skipped lunch, so they ate Squid on a Stick with Octopus Smoothies. Finally, it was time to board the plane. Saving the world probably counted as doing business, so they decided to fly business class. Once the plane took off, they played Pokemon Silver with each other for a couple of hours. Suddenly, the Squid on a Stick and Octopus Smoothies were coming back up and they all were constipated when they tried to do their business on the plane.

When they arrived at the airport, it was three in the morning. They left in a cab to check in to their hotel. The cab driver was talking about his childhood.. "I like trains", he mused. Right at that second, a train came out of nowhere, ramming straight through the front of the car and slamming into the driver. Pug shrieked in terror. Luckily, none of them were sitting in the front seat; they would've been crushed. They all ran back to the airport to get as far away from the crash as they could. Luckily, the airport was only a half mile away so they arrived at the airport in about ten minutes. Once they arrived at the airport they decided to sleep at the gate so they could save their energy for the adventuring in Brazil awaiting them, plus it was two in the morning. When Pug woke up, he was still at the airport, only he was surrounded with shouting. He opened his eyes and at least six die die Pigs were whacking his friends with die die asparagus. He quickly got up and attacked one from behind, killing it with his jaws. PDP said, "Aw man, you got purple dust all over my explorer outfit!".

"Shut up and fight!" yelled PDC. PDC scratched the paw of one of the die die Pigs, making it limp. It retreated right into the giant paws of PHD, who took one scratch at it for the finishing blow. PDP bit one die die Pig and scratched the other killing them both. They were all breathing heavily.

"Phew, That was a close one!", gasped Pug. Just then, it was time to board. They all filed onto the plane. PHD immediately started to snore on the plane. PDC took out her reading glasses and started to read his diary that he named _The Adventures Of Pew Die Pug And Pug._ PDP and Pug both slept. It took them 21 hours, 38 minutes to arrive. They had no time to lose, so they got checked into the Miramar Hotel and headed into their room as soon as they arrived. It was ten o'clock so, they decided to get to bed. Luckily, they all fit in the same bed. When Pug awoke, nobody was up. He quietly climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to change, then remembered that he can dress naked because he was an animal. He walked outside nude to go out and find a breakfast place. He found a place that had great reviews on tripadvisor. It was called Casita Miramar. He walked inside and ordered four cooked rabbits (and yes they actually cook that). Once they were done cooking he stepped outside with them. The server gave them to him and forgot to pay because he was so freaked out by serving a pug dog. On his way back to the hotel he was something gleam in the pocket of a passing by person. The person was wearing a hood over his eyes in a big rain coat like one from a detective movie where the detective in narrating his life. He glanced inside his hood and saw a monkey! He immediately knew it was die die monkeys stacked on top of each other. They must have been trying to find all the items that were used to make the super weapon to defeat the die dies! So, Pug immediately started to pursue. The monkeys started to run away. Pug was in hot pursuit. He started to jog because he started to slow down. He pulled out his phone and texted PHD, PDC, and PDP. His message read: Plz help! Chasing die die! Then he started to pursue. Racing the streets of Brazil took a lot of energy. Then, he dived tackling the one with the diamond. He snatched the diamond out of his pocket and started to sprint back to the hotel. As he turned a corner he knocked right into PHD, PDC, and PDC. "No time to explain" Pug quickly stated. So, the all started to run as fast as they could back to the hotel. Pug looked back which was a mistake. The monkeys were chasing him and his friends but with back up. A huge Die die rhino was rampaging tearing across the street. "Rhino, Rhino!" yelled Pug. PHD, PDC, and PHD didn't even bother looking back. They just ran faster. PDC took a running leap onto a rooftop on the building in an attempt to get away.

 **The Adventures of Pew Die Pug and Pug**

 **By: Gabriel Ancajas, Nicholas Chong and Anping Zhu**

 **Editors: Isabelle Ancajas and Julie Lee-Ancajas**

 **Chapter 1: Packing**

One morning, Pew Die Pug woke up in his house and decided to give his friend and business partner named Pug a call. He was surprised to see that Pug was already at the door.

He told Pug, "With all the performing we have been doing, I think we should go on a vacation to the Bahamas."

"No, going to the Bahamas will be a disaster because they have an international law to marinate, roast and eat all pugs!", shouted Pug.

Pew Die Pug said, "Yes, I agree. We should go to Egypt instead!". So, PDP (Pew Die Pug) and Pug started to pack. PDP packed his lucky shoes, his toothbrush, clothes, his pug plush, his wallet, and his computer. Pug decided just to bring his clothes and his computer because he wanted to pack light.

 **Chapter 2: Taking Off**

The next day, at four in the morning, the two partners set off for the PDP International Airport. They took a taxi because they lived eighty miles from the airport. It took them eight hours to get there.

When they arrived it was twelve o'clock, so they ate fish sticks on a stick at the restaurant called Fish Stick on a Stick. The fish sticks tasted great. They ate so much, they gained twenty pounds! "My stomach is going to explode!" grumbled Pug. "Remember, we still have to go on the airplane to get to Egypt." So, they went to their gate and waited for two hours until it was finally time to board.

When they got on the plane, they sat down and both started snoring like car horns. After a while, they woke up to spend three hours in the bathroom tossing their cookies and regretting eating so much lunch before the flight.

When they arrived, they felt like it was a thousand degrees! After a while, they got used to the traumatizing heat. They got on a cab and drove to their Fourty Star Hotel. Fourty Star Hotel was actually the name of the hotel, it was a one-star hotel in reality. Even though it was a one-star hotel, and for humans, more traumatizing than the heat in Egypt, it was the best hotel ever for the pugs.

Their room had a deluxe tanning bed, a queen pug sized bed, a lot of food, and a giant pug pool. PDP and Pug had the time of their lives playing in the pool and eating. Finally, when they were done playing, they went to bed.

 **Chapter 3: SURPRISE!**

PDP woke up the next morning feeling excited to go on the tour of a pyramid he scheduled ,but he wanted to leave the pyramid tour a secret from Pug. So, PDP got dressed in his pug explorer outfit (that was actually a costume of Indiana Jones that he wore to a convention to cosplay as Indiana Jones), brushed his teeth and ate his breakfast. Then, Pug woke up to PDP screaming at the top of his little pug lungs, "SURPRISE, WE'RE GOING ON A PYRAMID TOUR!". Then, Pug fainted. When Pug came to he was wearing a leather jacket and riding a bus sitting next to PDP in the scorching heat of Egypt. PDP said, "Oh, you're awake, I thought you were dead!" Finally, they arrived at the pyramid tour.

When they got there, their guide Bobbington Mc Billy Bob Joe said, "Well, let's go explore the pyramid!". So, they headed into the towering pyramid up ahead.

 **Chapter 4: Dark Pathways and Small Spaces, Why Me ?1?!**

PDP marveled at the billions of bricks used to make the pyramid and the strange markings on the wall. On the other hand Pug was cowering under his leather jacket. PDP was worried about Pug because he didn't seem to be doing so well; shivering and shaking the darker and smaller the path became. PDP asked Pug, "Are you doing ok?".

Pug said "Well, I sort of have a phobia of the dark and on top of that I get claustrophobic really quickly so this is really hard for me".

"Oh c'mon! It'll be fun, Pug!" said PDP in an attempt to cheer the poor, cowering Pug up. PDP tried to keep Pug's mind off the small space and the dark pathway by examining the signs on the walls. BMBBJ (Bobbington Mc Billy Bob Joe) told them the signs were called hieroglyphics and the Egyptians wrote with them, it was basically picture writing.

After a while, Pug couldn't take the small and dark space, he burst out screaming "Why me, cruel world, why!?". Then, he passed out.

 **Chapter 5: Lost, Lost, and Even More Lost**

When Pug came to he was being carried by BMBBJ who seemed like he was going to pass out from carrying Pug everywhere. BMBBJ said, "Oh finally you're awake, I was worried I would pass out mys-" then BMBBJ passed out.

BMBBJ's torch went out when he fell, so poor, cowering and claustrophobic Pug was surrounded with complete darkness. Both PDP and Pug shrieked and grabbed hold of each other and started sprinting. Finally they found a hallway that had lit torches on the wall, so they collapsed in a sweaty, exhausted heap and fell they woke up Pug checked his computer and found out they were sleeping for a whole day!

PDP said, "Let's keep walking so we can find a way out", so they treked for what seemed like hours until they found a dead end with a some words that weren't hieroglyphics.

In big red letters it read: Do not summon at all costs!, and underneath it: Chant to summon PDC ➞ Pew Die Cat, PDC, Pew Die Cat, PDC, Pew Die Husky, PDH, Pew Die Husky PDH, but PDP and Pug were desperate, so they chanted "Pew Die Cat, PDC, Pew Die Cat, PDC, Pew Husky Die, PHD, Pew Husky Die, PHD!" really loud.

Then, PDP said to Pug, "Bet you ten Pug Bucks that nothing will happen. Right as PDP said that, a cat and husky jumped out of the wall. So as usual, Pug fainted. PDP quickly snatched ten pug bucks out of Pug's wallet.

Then the the husky said, "안녕. 나는 퓨 허스키 가 퓨 고양이 다이 되는 이 다이 입니다!". PDP had no idea what the husky was saying.

"I don't understand" stated pug.

The cat said to the husky, "I told you, we weren't in Korea. Sorry, he thought we would jump out in Korea. He was saying, 'Hi. I am Pew Husky Die. This is Pew Die Cat. We are Pew Die Spirits. We are here to stop the die die Spirits.' "

"What is your name?".

"Oh, my name is Pew Die Pug, but you can call me PDP. Over there is Pug".

PDP asked the spirits, "So, what's the difference between the Pew Dies and the die dies?"

 **The Story of the die dies and the Pew Dies**

Well, replied PDC (Pew Die Cat), "Millions of years ago, there were only one type of animal, the Pew Dies. The Pews Dies were a cheerful and happy race who got along fine. Most animals are either Pew Dies or die dies. Pew Dies came first, but one day, an animal appeared that was not a Pew Die. She was a die die. die dies are animals that are evil and vicious. They kept on reproducing until there was an almost equal amount of die dies and Pew Dies. die dies and Pew Dies always were born an animal. The Pew Dies lived in the forest where they happily thrived in their villages having fun and working. Whereas the the die dies lived in caves working day and night mining for new minerals trying to make new things so one day they could attack the Pew Dies. Their frightening leader, die die Spider, was ruthless and always wanted everything perfect. She even had sixty servants just for making her burritos and Fish Stick on a Stick. The Pew Dies never worked as hard as the die dies, but still got stuff done, led by their kind hearted leader Pew Die German Shepard. One day finally, when they were ready to attack they charged to the forest and used torches to light the forest on fire. They drove the Pew Dies out, but the Pew Dies managed to escape on their various airplanes, such as the hotdog shape plane, the meh plane, derp face plane, and a giant, flying aircraft carrier. They flew all the way to Earth to go into hiding, but the die dies located them and are going to wipe the Pew Dies and the Earth out unless we do something!".

 **Chapter 6: We're going to Korea!**

When Pug came to he was again being held by someone, but not by a pyramid guide, a husky!

The husky said, "Oh thank goodness, you're awake! Now I can explain what we need to do!".

The Cat said, "I'm PDC and he is PHD(Pew Husky Die). We need to stop an evil race of animals called die dies from destroying the Earth. To do this we must go around gathering different things from different places to make the ultimate weapon to defeat the die dies.

"So, we're going to Korea! Here's what we need to get: half a pound of Kimchi, which is fermented vegetables in a tangy sauce, a quarter pound of Bulgogi, which is grilled beef, and a soccer ball signed by the one and only Park Ji Sung". Pug looked around and saw they were in an airplane flying from Egypt to Korea. Pug, PHD, PDP, and PDC all played Pokémon SoulSilver against each other. It took them eleven hours to get to Korea. When they finally arrived there, they went to baggage claim to find their bags. When they were done with that, they went huffing and puffing to find a taxi, eager to get to the hotel. So, they got into a taxi and rode it all the way to a Korean hotel called The Shilla Hotel. PHD (Pew Husky Die) checked them in because Pug got his head stuck in the suitcase.

When they got to their room, they all crashed on the their beds after an exhausting day of travel.

 **Chapter 7: The Market**

The next day they ate breakfast at the hotel. PDP and PHD ate pancakes drizzled with syrup and topped with fruit, while Pug and PDC just had cheese omelettes. After breakfast they were all ready to go to the market to find their first item. So, they walked to a nearby market to buy Kimchi. When they got there, PHD payed for the half pound of Kimchi.

PDP said, "That was surprisingly easy!".

PDC said, "I know, right?". So, they bought some Bulgogi. Again it was surprisingly easy to find the Bulgogi store and buy Bulgogi. Then, they had to get Park Ji Sung to sign a soccer ball. They needed a soccer ball, but they seemed to be lost.

So, PDC said, "I think we are lost!".

"No, duh!", exclaimed Pug. Right at that moment, four die die foxes all wearing red headbands that read "ALL HAIL die dieS" jumped from the nearest rooftop.

PHD yelled "Oh no! The die dies found us, ATTACK!" So, they attacked the evil foxes. PHD tackled one and bit at its neck. Then, the fox raked at his side with its vicious claws. So, Pug ran over and whacked it in the head with the Bulgogi, slaying it. Then, it burst into purple dust. To the right of them PDC was taking two die die Foxes. She clawed at the belly of one of the foxes, killing it, which resulted in more purple dust. PDP bit the other one on the tail to get its attention, then PDC delivered the killing bite.

 **Chapter 8: What were those?!**

After the last fox disappeared Pug yelled to PHD "WHAT WERE THOSE?".

"They were die die soldiers. They were probably trying to stop us from finding our materials to make the ultimate weapon" replied PHD. The gang headed to find directions to Park Ji Sung's place when he bumped right into them.

 **Chapter 9: The Big Game**

So, they started to beg him to sign a ball for them.

He said, "Yes, but on one condition".

PHD groaned "What condition?".

Ji Sung replied, "You have to beat four kids from Man United 06!".

So, they went the soccer field to play. When they arrived, there were four kids in Manchester United jerseys warming up and passing. They all had little soccer experience except for PHD. PHD had played soccer ever since he was a pup. So, at kickoff Man United started with the ball. Right away one of them sped past PDP and bumped into Pug.

Pug immediately started screaming "HELP ME, HELP ME! I THINK I'M REALLY HURT! AM I ON FIRE? GAHHHHH!" Ji Sung came over and called a foul. So, they received a penalty kick. So, PHD took the penalty kick. He curved the penalty kick around with skill to PDP who dribbled, but got slide tackled by number eight on the other team. He juked PDC and Pug, then speeded past PHD and flicked it into the goal.

Ji Sung Yelled, "GOALASSO!".

Pug face palmed himself.

PDC started clawing at Ji Sung saying, "It was offsides, referee!".

PDC got an outrageous yellow card. So in result, PDC tackled Ji Sung. In result to that PDC got a red card! So, the PDP's team got a substitute player. It was… Celebrity Justin Kerprank from the famous TV show Justin Kerprank! Justin Kerprank was actually really skilled. He managed to get the ball into the goal keeper box and shot to score. Then, with a great response Man United shot from the kickoff and scored. Then, PHD dribbled the keeper and scored, then scored again on a header off the corner kick. At the last ten seconds PHD curved the ball on a penalty kick and scored for a hat trick and the whole game.

 **Chapter 10: We Interview a Fat Pig.**

So, Park Ji sung signed a soccer ball for them and they all cheered hooray! Then, Pug asked, "Since we got all the things on the list, what do we do now? Did we defeat the die dies?

"No!" replied PHD and PDC in unison. This time PDP and Pug fainted.

When they came to they were at an airport with PDC and PHD. PHD was about to order Fish Stick on a Stick. They both exclaimed "No!" having bad experiences with Fish Stick on a Stick. So, they ate Chicken Fingers on a Finger. Then, they went to their gate and waited for two hours. Then, they found out that their flight was delayed so they slept at the gate for the rest of the day. When they woke up they decided to buy breakfast. So, PHD and PDP ate Egg on an English Muffin on a Stick and PDC and Pug ate Eggs Benedict on a Stick. They all drank Orange Juice on a Stick. When they got back to their gate, they found a big pig, okay fine, I'll be honest, the goat was very truly **FAT.** The weird thing was that the goat had a head band with a scribbled out word on it. They were very suspicious because all die dies have headbands. That said "All Hail die dies". So, PHD decided to interview the goat. So, PHD asked "Who do you work for?"

The fat pig replied "die dies fo-eva!" and he headbutted PHD in the stomach sending her hurdling against the wall. PHD immediately started to snap at the die die pig with his vicious jaws. People standing near them started taking videos of the animals fighting. The die die pig leaped out of the way. People standing near them started taking videos of the animals fighting. Right then nine die die Poodles jumped from the ceiling and captured PHD, PDC, PDP, and Pug before they could react. Then, the die die Pig knocked them each out with a crowbar.

 **Chapter 11: Captured**

PDC was the first to wake up. She couldn't see because there was a blindfold over her eyes. She felt like she was on a table strapped down. She heard voices speaking in a low tone, but she was able to make out the words "Bring them to the cell". Right at that moment she started moving. They bumped up and down a couple of times and then she heard the sound of a metal door opening. Then, thud! She felt herself being thrown on the ground. She felt her blindfold being untied. Then the blindfold drifted off. Everything looked a little blurry before her eyes went into focus. Then, everything shifted into place. She was in a dark cell with no windows and a small metal door on the wall. There was a big metal door with no windows to see through. Then the small metal door creaked open and out came a small bowl of cat kibble. Right when the door was about to close PDC leaped at the door in an attempt to escape the cell. The door closed just in time and PDC went sprawling on the dirty cell floor sad her attempt failed.

Just then, a giant voice boomed "Ugh! Are you trying to escape? Fine, I will let you go".

Then, the small door opened so, PDC reluctantly started to jump in the chute, but once again the door closed right at the last second and sent PDC sprawling across the floor. PDC yelled, "Is this some type of joke?".

The giant voice boomed "HA! GOTEEM! BOOMSHAKALAKA! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE! IT GOT YOU SO GOOD! GOTEEM. This will be a hit on YouTube!".

PDC was furious with the giant voice. She replied, "Is this a joke to you! If I was stuck in a cell I would rather be able to talk to someone mature. I will claw you to pieces!"

The giant voice replied "Sure, kill me! I still have like a quintillion views on you crashing into the door!"

This time, when when the small door opened, PDC was quick enough to jump through. When she got out, she found she was in a dark tunnel, which she started crawling through. Eventually, she was able to see light in the tunnel. She crawled for what seem like ages until she reached the source of the light. She found it was an entrance to a different cell. She crawled into the cell and found Pew Husky Die with a red stained bright white coat. He groaned trying inch towards PDC.

 **Chapter 12: The Escape**

"C'mon PHD" said PDC. She felt helpless. PHD was dying, she was injured from crashing against the wall, and they lost PDP and Pug.

PHD moaned, " I fought them. There were hundreds of die die Soldiers. I fought them and lost". They have an army bigger than the army used to destroy The Sacred Forest, Home of the Pew Dies".

PDC said, "Stay with me, PHD. Let's break out and find PDP and Pug. So, PHD limped over the small door and when it opened they both leaped. This time, they could see farther down the tunnel because a door blocking the pathway to the other cells had opened in the tunnel. So, PHD and PDC crawled for what seemed like hours until they found another opening.

They tumbled through the opening and into a control room with two die die cats about to pounce on their prisoners, PDP and Pug. PDC clawed at the two cats, then pounced, sending them springing backwards and wincing in pain. PHD tried to get up, but with his injuries he didn't have the strength to get back up. PDC managed to kill one of the cats with her jaws. The other cat decided to attack PHD because he was injured, but PHD had the strength to strike the cat with a fierce bite, sending it staggering. This allowed PDC to deliver the finishing blow. They headed out to find they were in the armory of the base. So, PDC and PHD each took a spear. They headed out to bump right into Pug and PDP.

Pug said, "What are you guys doing here? We were leaving to find you!".

"We escaped too! Let's find a way out!" replied PDC.

They ran around the corner to find the exit, but the exit was being guarded by three guards.

"I got this!" said Pug. Pug walked over to the guards and said "I like trains". Right at that moment a train came whizzing by, running over the guards. Pug said, "I saw that in a Youtube video".

PDP said, "Not even gonna ask".

They all headed out and found they were right in the middle of the desert.

PDC said, "I have a way to get us out of here. I can call the Pew Die Planes that were used to escape the Sacred Forest when the die dies burned it down". So, PDC took out her Pew Die cell phone and dialed nine one one one.

 **Chapter 13: Claustrophobic, Scared of the Dark, and Throws Up on Planes?**

Sure enough a plane shaped like a derp face soared down and landed next to them. The pilot was a Pew Die bear. He said, "Where do you need to go, my friends?".

"To the Pew Die base", replied PHD.

"Okay", he replied. "Hey guys watch this" said Pew Die Bear. "See that Lamborghini over there on the highway?". Then he opened a compartment in his cockpit. He pulled out a brownish black ball and chucked it at the Lamborghini. It hit the windshield of the car and made it swerve off to the side of the rode. They could hear the drivers shrieks even though they were so high up.

"Real mature" PDC and Pug said in unison.

So, they got into the derp face plane and started to fly to the base. After about five minutes, Pug started to groan.

PDP asked him, "What's wrong".

Pug said, "I get air sick a lot". Right after he said that he threw up over the side of the plane for about fifteen seconds.

PDP said, "OMIGOSH". For the next fifteen minutes, Pug was tossing his cookies left and right. PDP had just remembered the Bulgogi, Kimchi, and the ball. So, he blurted out "Where's the Bulgogi, Kimchi, and the ball?

"I have them", PHD said, pulling them out from under his seat on the plane. He looked badly injured and everyone was worried about him. PHD started to feel dizzy. Then, he passed out of blood loss.

 **Chapter 13: The Pew Die Hideout**

When PHD came to, he was in one of the cots in the infirmary of the Pew Die Base. PHD groaned because his whole body ached. The wound in his side felt a lot better. Just then, PDP walked in and said, "Oh, good you are awake. You were passed out for two days".

PHD shrieked, "Two days?!".

"Yes" PDP replied calmly. "C'mon, let's get you something to eat. It's breakfast time". So, they walked down the stairs to eat breakfast. When they got there they found out that PDC and Pug had already started eating. There were lines of Pew Dies waiting to receive food. The lines went on for about twenty five meters and at the front of the lines there were doors that led into the kitchen where they prepared the food from the hunt. They just started settling underground and they had to prepare for their fight against the die dies. PHD and PDP waited in line for fifteen minutes. When they got to the front, they received grilled meat from wild cows that the hunters found roaming around in the fields near the highway. They went they sit down with PDC and Pug.

PDC said, "Took you boys long enough!" to PHD and PDP.

Pug just greeted them with what sound like "I like trains", it wasn't that because a train didn't come rushing by to to flatten them like a pancake, so it maybe it was "Did you grow your mustache to be tasty?" or it could have been "Math tastes like cheese and crackers they couldn't tell because he had a mouth full of food.

"So, what do we do now that we returned the items to the Pew Die Hideout?" asked PDP.

"We need to pack our bags after breakfast and leave for Brazil" replied PDC.

"What? More traveling?" exclaimed Pug. So, after breakfast they headed off to the airport.

 **Chapter 14: Yay, Brazil. Now more Painful Travel!**

They took a car ride to the airport, which let PDC tell everyone what they needed to find to make the weapon. PDC said. "Here's what we need to find: Pão de Queijo, which is a crunchy bread with cheese inside, it's basically heaven for a Moorish Breakfast, and a diamond, which will probably be easy to find because Brazil is a producer of ninety different types of gemstones." When they finally got to the airport after eight hours, they went through security, then walked to their gate. They all were starving because they skipped lunch, so they ate Squid on a Stick with Octopus Smoothies. Finally, it was time to board the plane. Saving the world probably counted as doing business, so they decided to fly business class. Once the plane took off, they played Pokemon Silver with each other for a couple of hours. Suddenly, the Squid on a Stick and Octopus Smoothies were coming back up and they all were constipated when they tried to do their business on the plane.

When they arrived at the airport, it was three in the morning. They left in a cab to check in to their hotel. The cab driver was talking about his childhood.. "I like trains", he mused. Right at that second, a train came out of nowhere, ramming straight through the front of the car and slamming into the driver. Pug shrieked in terror. Luckily, none of them were sitting in the front seat; they would've been crushed. They all ran back to the airport to get as far away from the crash as they could. Luckily, the airport was only a half mile away so they arrived at the airport in about ten minutes. Once they arrived at the airport they decided to sleep at the gate so they could save their energy for the adventuring in Brazil awaiting them, plus it was two in the morning. When Pug woke up, he was still at the airport, only he was surrounded with shouting. He opened his eyes and at least six die die Pigs were whacking his friends with die die asparagus. He quickly got up and attacked one from behind, killing it with his jaws. PDP said, "Aw man, you got purple dust all over my explorer outfit!".

"Shut up and fight!" yelled PDC. PDC scratched the paw of one of the die die Pigs, making it limp. It retreated right into the giant paws of PHD, who took one scratch at it for the finishing blow. PDP bit one die die Pig and scratched the other killing them both. They were all breathing heavily.

"Phew, That was a close one!", gasped Pug. Just then, it was time to board. They all filed onto the plane. PHD immediately started to snore on the plane. PDC took out her reading glasses and started to read his diary that he named _The Adventures Of Pew Die Pug And Pug._ PDP and Pug both slept. It took them 21 hours, 38 minutes to arrive. They had no time to lose, so they got checked into the Miramar Hotel and headed into their room as soon as they arrived. It was ten o'clock so, they decided to get to bed. Luckily, they all fit in the same bed. When Pug awoke, nobody was up. He quietly climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to change, then remembered that he can dress naked because he was an animal. He walked outside nude to go out and find a breakfast place. He found a place that had great reviews on tripadvisor. It was called Casita Miramar. He walked inside and ordered four cooked rabbits (and yes they actually cook that). Once they were done cooking he stepped outside with them. The server gave them to him and forgot to pay because he was so freaked out by serving a pug dog. On his way back to the hotel he was something gleam in the pocket of a passing by person. The person was wearing a hood over his eyes in a big rain coat like one from a detective movie where the detective in narrating his life. He glanced inside his hood and saw a monkey! He immediately knew it was die die monkeys stacked on top of each other. They must have been trying to find all the items that were used to make the super weapon to defeat the die dies! So, Pug immediately started to pursue. The monkeys started to run away. Pug was in hot pursuit. He started to jog because he started to slow down. He pulled out his phone and texted PHD, PDC, and PDP. His message read: Plz help! Chasing die die! Then he started to pursue. Racing the streets of Brazil took a lot of energy. Then, he dived tackling the one with the diamond. He snatched the diamond out of his pocket and started to sprint back to the hotel. As he turned a corner he knocked right into PHD, PDC, and PDC. "No time to explain" Pug quickly stated. So, the all started to run as fast as they could back to the hotel. Pug looked back which was a mistake. The monkeys were chasing him and his friends but with back up. A huge Die die rhino was rampaging tearing across the street. "Rhino, Rhino!" yelled Pug. PHD, PDC, and PHD didn't even bother looking back. They just ran faster. PDC took a running leap onto a rooftop on the building in an attempt to get away.


End file.
